Memories Of Us
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah and Paul are married with one year old twins. How did this happen? Take a look in to the lives two very temperamental shifters and watch as they face imprinting, marriage, and pregnancy.


**Title: Memories Of Us**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Leah/Paul**

**Summary: Leah and Paul are married with one year old twins. How did this happen? Take a look in to the lives two very temperamental shifters and watch as they face imprinting, marriage, and pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Alex and Julia were sleeping peacefully in their crib and I smiled down at the two children. I had never expected to be a father and I most definitely never thought I would be married to Leah Clearwater of all people. Leah and I were so much alike that at times we could be one person and while most people would think that to be a good thing I knew otherwise. We were both hot headed and quick to anger and we were stubborn to the very core. So when you think about matching up two people as love interests you would never want to match up two people who would clash on every little thing, but apparently fate disagreed with that piece of knowledge and it led us to where we are today.

_Leah was standing at the edge of the cliff we used to dive off of when we were kids. Sam had sent me looking for her since he couldn't face her now that she had phased. This would be the first time I was seeing her since she became the only she-wolf to ever exist and I wasn't really looking forward to it. Leah and I had never gotten along and knowing now that I would have to her thoughts 24/7 did not make me any more excited about having her in the pack. She was miserable all the time and now none of us would ever be able to escape. We would be trapped forever inside her head. If I had wanted to know how a bitchy woman's mind worked then I would have been born female._

_She was standing there with her arms spread out at her sides. I thought for sure that she was going to jump or something, but she just stood there staring down at the water. "Do you need a push because I am a willing volunteer for the job?"_

"_Why don't you just fu-"She had spun around to look at me and the moment I looked in to her eyes I was gone. It was as if our energies had been connected together. _

_Later Leah would tell me she felt the same thing and most would claim it was the fact we had both imprinted at the same time, but I thought it was love at first sight kind of. I would never say that out loud of course and yet that is exactly how I thought of it. It wasn't like how the others described their imprinting because I didn't want to do or be anything for her; it was more like I __**was **__hers. I was the property of Leah Rae Clearwater from that moment on._

With a smile I left the nursery and headed down the hall in the direction of the living room. I could hear my wife listening to the radio as she often did at night. She liked to sit out there after Alex and Julia have fallen asleep so she could read or watch television. This time I found her holding the old family album and I sat down next to her on the couch after she tucked her feet underneath her. I never would have thought Leah to be a sentimental person, but it is one of the many things I found out she hit well under her rough personality.

"What are you looking at baby?" I asked pulling her against my side. I looked down and noticed she was running her fingers over a picture of her father. It shouldn't surprise me since the anniversary of her father's death was quickly approaching. This time of year was always hard on her. I knew I should say something to make her feel better. "You know that your father is watching down on us. Do you really think he isn't always here watching over Julia and Alex? They look just like him in some ways. Alex has his eyes."

My wife laid her head down against my shoulder. "I just wish that he could actually be here you know? I want him to be able to hold them and tell him stories like he used to do with Seth and I you know?"

"Leah he is here all the time." I countered pulling her legs out from underneath her and setting them up in my lap. "Remember when we got married?"

_I was standing at the end of the aisle waiting for my soon to be wife to wife to make her way down so she could stand with me. I had to admit I was nervous. I wasn't the husband type, but this is what I wanted. I would never want anyone more than I wanted my Leah. She was my reason for existing and great I was getting all mushy now. I shook my head and looked over to my best man Jacob. He smiled as the music started and Leah came down the aisle her Victorian style wedding dress. I couldn't take my eyes off of her._

_As soon as she made it down next to me I offered her my hand and she took her as we listened to the preacher. It was when he asked if anyone had any objections that everyone froze. The wedding was taking place inside of a church in La Push, but we could all swear that we felt a soft breeze blow through the aisle followed by Harry Clearwater's voice. 'Be happy my little warrior princess.'_

My tanned goddess as I called my wife usually in bed because she was a very dominant woman, smiled at the memory. "I guess your right about that. I mean nobody can explain how that happened."

"I usually am right baby. You need to learn to accept this." I flipped to the next page in the photo album and actually laughed out loud. The picture showed most of the pack gathered together at a bonfire party. It was the first gathering we had been to after imprinting on each other. Leah was shoving Jacob's head in the sand as I held him down. I think Seth is the person who took the picture. He had been on a photography kick for a while. "Do you remember when this was taken?"

She grinned and kicked me in the thigh. "That was one of the best days in my life. I can't believe we actually buried Jacob in sand."

"_Why am I letting you do this again?" Jake asked from where he was buried waist down in sand. My she-wolf and I made sure to pack the sand tight so that he would not be able to escape. "What if the tide comes in?"_

"_You lost the bed on whether either of us would ever imprint or not." Leah clarified dumping another bucket of sand in to the hole he was standing in. It had taken me three hours to dig that damn hole and he wasn't going to ruin this by moving and trying to escape before we were done. "If the tide does come in we will get to see how long you can hold your breath. Now stop moving because you're screwing it up and the faster we can do this the sooner it will be over and done with."_

"_Leah, I don't think-"The want to be Alpha complained and with one quick look in my direction I shoved a piece of drift wood in to his mouth._

"_Thanks." My girlfriend grinned and we continued to cover Jacob with sand. It took another hour and half, but finally we had finished. "Nice work partner."_

"_We made a good team." She told me while wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing softly._

"_Guys?" Neither of us looked at Jacob as we continued to kiss. "Hey guys, I am glad that you are all in love and everything, but there is sand in places I would rather not have it and I want food. Come on guys!"_

A cry from the nursery shook my wife and I out of the memory. Leah looked at me and held out her hand. We usually did rock, paper, scissors to see who would get the babies when they were fussy. "It's probably Alex because he has been fussy all day."

We shook our fists three times and both came out as paper. "Guess it is time for the team work we are so famous for. Cone on husband and mine and let's go see our kids."

We both stood up and I wrapped my arms around her waist as we made our way towards the kid's bedroom. Leah had been right when she said it was Alex who had woken up. I leaned down to pick up my son. "Alex you need to sleep, mommy said you were fussy all day. What's wrong little man?"

Leah picked up our daughter who quickly had noticed her brother's absence. We both looked at each other as they started to cry. "Do you guys want to hear the story of when you were born again?"

When the twins gurgled I kissed Alex on the for-head. "I guess that is their way of saying yes Lee. I told the story last time so now it is your turn."

"Alright, but you have to make me breakfast in the morning." She teased as we sat down in matching rockers. Can you really imagine me sitting in a rocker? I guess I wasn't the tough hot head I used to think myself to be.

"_I swear to god Paul if you tell me to breathe one more time I am going to break your fingers in such a way they will never heal." Sweat was pouring down her brow as she clenched her teeth together. Since we couldn't be sure the babies wouldn't phase when born we had to call in the help of the doctor leech. She was in a hospital bed they had handy, yeah they actually had a hospital bed on hand which was really weird, but they were leeches and so of course they were going to be weird. "You did this to me and you think breathing is going to help? You push out something the size of a basketball where you pee and let me to tell you to breathe through it!"_

"_Okay then just scream at me will that make you happy?" I snapped at her trying to remember that I needed to be supportive. It was kind of hard to be supportive when my wife was calling me names and blaming me for everything. I never had dealt with people screaming at me well._

"_Yes that will make me so very happy." She hissed through her teeth as her eyes narrowed._

"_Leah I need you to push." Carlisle told her calmly and I cringed when she screamed. I hated knowing she was in pain, but if I left she would kick my ass._

"I think they are asleep." I whispered standing up slowly and settling Alex back down in the crib. "I am so glad they fell asleep before you got to any of the gruesome parts. They are a little young to be hearing the parts of that story."

"You're a pansy." Leah said with a slight smile as she lay Julia down next to Alex. "What do you want to do now?"

"What do you think I want to do? All that lovely talk of how babies are born made me want to practice. I need to be ready for when we want to have another baby." I told her and picked her up bridal smile as we disappeared out of the room.

THE END!

**AN: The next in my Christmas gift series one-shots for my readers. This one is for IKnow-ALiar and it is kind of a cute fluffy story about Leah and Paul. I hope that you all liked it and let me know what you think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
